His Last Memory
by Shego1
Summary: One day while at Bueno Nacho, Kim discovers something very mysterious has happened to Ron.Rated T just in case for content in next few chapters. SECOND CHAPTER UP PLEASE REVIEW
1. The Vanishing'

His Last Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible but I wish I did.

Summary: One day while at Bueno Nacho, Kim discovers something very mysterious has happened to Ron.

Note: Sorry this chapters quite short but the next ones will be longer.

Chapter one: The Vanishing 

"I'll see you in 10 KP," Ron said to the redhead over the phone.

"Okay," Kim replied. "See you soon."

Kim heard the phone 'click' on the other end and she hung up as well. Kim then grabbed her Kimmunicator and started to head down to Bueno Nacho, where she was about to meet Ron for lunch.

At Bueno Nacho 

About 10 minutes later, Kim reached Bueno Nacho. She opened the door and walked inside.

The restaurant was completely deserted.

Even Ron wasn't there. There were no cashiers behind the counter or anything.

"_Ron will be here soon," Kim thought. "But I'm still a bit hungry."_

Kim walked up to the counter and rang a bell sitting next to the cash register.

No one came.

Kim pressed the bell once again.

At last, a teenage boy walked up to the counter and took Kim's order.

Afterwards, Kim took her tray of food to a table near the front entrance. 30 minutes later, Kim had finished all her lunch and Ron still hadn't arrived.

"_Where is Ron?" Kim thought._

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"What's up Kim?" The super genius 10 year old said.

"Do you have any idea where Ron is?" Kim said anxiously.

"Last I spoke to him, he was at Bueno Nacho….and that was an hour ago," Wade replied.

"Thanks….Wade," Kim said worriedly.

Kim got out a photo of Ron from her wallet and took it to the counter.

"Have you seen my friend Ron around here today?" Kim asked showing the boy at the counter the photo.

The boy stared carefully at the photo.

"He _was _here," the boy said. "But he left ages ago. He had ordered his food, so I went out the back to prepare it. When I came back, he was gone."

"Ron would never walk out of Bueno Nacho without eating first," Kim said. "Something must be wrong.

As Kim wandered out of the restaurant wondering what to do next, she stepped on something big and squishy. Kim looked down and saw she was standing on Rufus's tail.

"Opps," Kim said as she picked up the naked mole rat. "Sorry Rufus.

Rufus was very frantic without Ron. He was very shaky and nervous looking.

"Rufus," Kim said softly, still cupping him in the palm of her hand. "Do you know where Ron is?"

"Uh huh," Rufus squeaked. And with that he leapt out of Kim's hand and scurried away to the Bueno Nacho car park.

Kim was getting quite puffed out trying to keep up with Rufus, when suddenly he came to a halt next to a red car.

Kim caught up and stopped next to the car.

Hesitantly, Kim peered in through the back window…. And there it was.

Ron's body sprawled across the seat.


	2. They wont get away with this'

Note: Finally the next chapter is up! I haven't been on FF for months and months, so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Chapter 2: 'They wont get away with this.'

"Ron!" Kim screamed, tugging on the door handles. They were locked. Kim's hands were covered in blood. The blood was off the drenched door handles.

"Ron!" Kim screamed again, tears rolling down her face.

A rush of panic swept over Kim. Without thinking, Kim thrust her hand through the car window. Her hand was bleeding excessively, and bloodstains were splattered over the concrete. But Kim didn't care. Kim reached inside the window and flicked up the lock. Kim opened the door, reached out to Ron, and dragged him out of the car.

Ron had a deep gash on his head, his hair stained with blood. Blood was running down Ron's pale face and neck.

"Rufus!" Kim yelled to the squirming mole rat. "Come on, we've got to get Ron to the hospital!"

Rufus leapt up onto Kim's shoulder and she was bent over Ron. Kim took grip onto Ron's waist, and with all her might, began to lift him up. Despite the fact that Ron was heavier than Kim, her determination to keep him safe helped her to carry him. Holding Ron the way you would hold a baby, or the way you carry a bride, Kim began to run in the direction of the hospital, Rufus latched onto her shoulder.

Kim hadn't run very far before she heard someone calling out to her. "Kim Possible!" The voice was male and it sounded pretty near.

Kim looked around and saw a man calling out from a nearby car. "Need a ride?"

Kim looked at the man carefully, and recognized him from somewhere. She realized he was someone Kim had rescued from a flood in a previous mission.

"Help!" Kim cried out and ran over to the car, Ron still in her arms.

The man picked up Ron from out of Kim's arms and gently slid him into the back seat of his car. Kim slid in after Ron and sat next to him, stroking his blood stained hair back of his face. The man handed Kim two pieces of material to temporarily bandage Ron's head and Kim's hand.

The man drove off in a hurry to get the injured teens to the hospital as fast as he could. He took all the short cuts he knew off, and at last they reached the hospital.

"Thank you so much!" Kim said hurriedly lifting Ron back out of the car.

The man looked at her, "it's the least I could do since you-"

"Yep, no big," Kim replied hastily running inside the hospital, Ron back in her arms and a very concerned mole rat on her shoulder. Kim burst in through the main entrance of the hospital, "quick!" Kim called out to a female nurse walking by. "Help!"

"Come right this way," the nurse said, and scurried into an operation room.

The room was a gleaming bright white, almost bright enough to make your eyes sting. On the far side of the room there was bed with the curtain pulled back. In the middle of the room, Kim saw an operation table surrounded by electrical equipment.

"Lie him down here," the nurse said, gesturing to the operation table. Kim did so, just as the nurse ran to the door and shouted out, "Doctor!"

A tall doctor in his long white uniform walked in and straight away, he attended to Ron. He turned to the nurse who was shaking, and turning a pale white, nearly blending in with the room. "Take the girl into another room."

The nurse put her hand on Kim's other shoulder, Rufus was on the other one. "Come on," the said, calming down a bit "lets go fix up your hand."

As Kim and Rufus followed the nurse out of the door, Kim turned back and looked at Ron. Ron's eyes slowly opened and Kim felt warm inside. Ron looked at Kim and smiled, before he slowly shut his eyes again.

Kim and Rufus were sitting in the corridor outside Ron's hospital room. Kim's hand ws thickly wrapped in white bandage and only now had she realized that it was actually painful.

"Miss," the same doctor said, approaching Kim. His blue eyes were sad looking and his hands were in his pockets.

"Yes?" Kim replied, noticing the sadness in the doctor's eyes. She felt a terrible feeling inside her.

The doctor looked at Kim in a comforting way. "I'm afraid your friend is in a coma."

The awful feeling inside Kim grew stronger and she felt sick. Her held her hands up to her mouth and began to cry. "Well," she said trying to fight back the tears. "Can I….see him?"

The doctor nodded, "of course, go right in."

Kim held Rufus in her hands and stood up. They walked into the operating room and the first thing they saw was Ron, lying peacefully on a bed. Kim pulled a chair next to the bed, sat down and stared at Ron.

"Umm…..hi Ron," Kim said, still trying not to cry.

It felt so strange to Kim-talking to Ron and getting no reply.

"Who…who _did _this to you?" Kim's voice had an angry tone to it. "Because…whoever it was…they will pay."

Kim's anger turned quickly back to sorrow and tears carried on rolling down her face, dropping onto Rufus.

"I wont let them get away with this Ron."


End file.
